1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computerized methods for accessing datastores, and in particular, to a computerized object-oriented method for accessing non-object-oriented datastores.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to use database management systems, such as IBM's IMS.TM. (Information Management System) database management system, to manage computerized datastores. Indeed, IMS.TM. has been used for decades and remains in use today. Currently, application programs developed by object-oriented programming systems (OOPS) require an object-oriented database management system (OODBMS) to store persistent objects. Because of the prevalence of such "legacy" datastores as IMS.TM., there is a need to store persistent objects in non-object-oriented datastores. There is a need in the art for tools to assist OOPS programmers in storing persistent objects without substantial additional coding, both object-oriented and non-object-oriented.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for bridging between non-object-oriented datastores and object-oriented application programs.